Saving, Release, Living
by Maria65
Summary: They have gone to save her, release her from Zanza so she could live her life freely. Yet devastation strikes as a new monster appears, Keyara gets controlled, breaks an oath and uses a move she swore she never would. "Ether Release!"-"NO!" Will Keyara live and live her life as she wishes? Or is she forever doomed to be his slave and die? Keyara to me, Willow to Ent0py, Rated T.


They couldn't wait much longer, they needed her back...now! The group hadn't been the same since she had been taken away from them, since Alvis returned...since they learned the truth. Keyara being around before the war, turning mortal and losing to Zanza as he took her as a slave, being a Spirit and everything! She was important to not only the world but to them as well, she helped them all grow.

She helped Shulk learn about the Monado, learn about ether and everything it had to offer. Even when she was a Spirit, back when he was a kid unaware of everything, she protected him and treated him like a son. She was there for him no matter what, after he remembered his past with her...he realized she had been kind to him because she had seen him as a son. She helped Reyn as well; battling with him to improve his art's and get more powerful. She even went hunting with him often, she saw him like a brother; that much was for sure. Dunban? Well, anyone could tell the two were similar in a lot of ways; he lost the use of his arm and her ether-controlling abilities were a double-edged sword. They were both raised to understand how harsh the world was and they had raised others, though Keyara pretty much raised everyone in the world.

With Sharla, the two were pretty close it seemed; Keyara had helped Sharla overcome the loss of Gadolt with Reyn helping her. They both knew a great deal about ether being used for medicine and had a shared loss of those they loved and their homes. Melia...you never saw one without the other, it was impossible pretty much. Melia had always looked up to Keyara, seeing as Keyara had been a constant in Melia's life ever since Keyara was eighteen years old. Keyara had been both a mother figure and an older sister figure to Melia, helping her with her studies, helping her train, everything! If Melia needed help with something, Keyara was there to help her...though the two did often get into fights as Melia wanted to be closer but Keyara did have others who wanted or needed her.

Riki, the poor Nopon had been heartbroken when Keyara was taken away and when they learned that she had lied to them all about her past. She didn't want to betray them but she had no choice, Zanza had made that obvious by forcing her to attack them and she had dealt some damage to Reyn. He complained about his wound for weeks! Riki had raised Keyara for ten years, treated her like his own littlepon and she had kept quiet about what she actually thought, about what she knew. She saw him as a father for ten years and she never told him that, opting to just stay silent and learn what she already knew.

Fiora was affected as well, she may not have known Keyara like the others but she was still heavily affected. Venea said it may have been that some of Meyneth's feelings toward Keyara had transferred to Fiora but Fiora knew the truth; she had looked up to Keyara as well, saw her like an older sister, like family! If they weren't close to anyone who knew how to fix Machina technology, as Sharla was still learning, Keyara was right there helping her. Fiora had listened in on Meyneth's and Keyara's conversation's a little, learning what she could and she knew how close to two were.

Willow, she seemed almost as affected as Alvis. They two were close, sharing secrets others didn't need to know, sharing the world with the other. The light that had been in Willow's was gone and she had pretty much been a stone-faced woman since Keyara was taken. She hardly talked anymore, she trained alone often and had withdrawn herself from everyone else. She thought she had lost everything long ago...yet the fact that Keyara had been taken away, a second time in her life, it had reopened an old wound. Was Willow destined to be alone and feeling old wounds being reopened for the rest of her life?

Alvis...he was the most affected out of everyone but how could he not? He confessed he loved her, did what he did to try and keep her safe from Zanza. He confessed his feelings and she returned them, they were mutual! ...But Zanza destroyed it in a second. He forced control and made her attack them, made her betray those who loved her, those she loved in return! Alvis had been with Keyara through thick and thin, always by her side as she had been by his; they knew the other better than they knew themselves...or so Alvis had thought. He had hit a dead-end by the time they reached a safe place, it was obvious he didn't want to continue...but Galven and Nahlia straightened him up in seconds.

Everyone in the group had been affected, of that, there was no doubt...but it was time to get her back! They reached Prison Island, where Zanza had taken control of Keyara and took her away...now they were going to get her back! "Ready Shulk?" Alvis asked, an undeniable flame of anger in his eyes; Shulk nodded. "I am! Are we all ready?!" Shulk asked the others, anger obvious in his voice. "Ready whenever you are, Shulk!" Dunban stated, clenching his free hand into a fist. "Just tell me who needs fixing up." Sharla said, readying her gun. "I'll show Zanza the truth wrath of an Empress!" Melia stated, the staff she held glowing. "Riki wants his littlepon back, no one hurts her without pain!" He stated, smashing his biter into the ground in a fit of rage. "We'll show Zanza our true might, we'll bring Keyara home, for Meyneth!" Fiora declared, green eyes burning with rage.

"It's high time we show them what we're made of!" Reyn stated from next to Sharla, readying his Guarder. "We've lived by his rule for too long," Willow stated, walking toward Shulk, "it's about time we make our own destiny!" She finished and Shulk smiled, light had returned to her somewhat, she was back to being her old self...kinda. "Following your lead, Shulk." Alvis said and Shulk nodded, turning toward the doors as they opened. "Let's go!" Shulk shouted and they all charged in, ready to face Keyara and everyone else. The had expected to have been greeted either by Keyara or Dickson, yet all they faced where monsters, they had a fight on their hands. They knew though, the monsters were more aggressive than ever before; red ether swirled around them and they could tell...this was Keyara's doing. She was trying to keep them away from her, away from Zanza; hoping to protect them in anyway she could...but they couldn't stop, not now!

 **With Keyara:** Keyara sighed as she sat in the chair, overlooking the arena where her and Dickson would release some ferocious monsters on Shulk and his friends. "And why am **I** being made to do this Dickson?" Keyara asked him, glaring at him over her shoulder. Dickson chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "Cause it's yer job," He said, grinning darkly at her, "ya don't want Zanza doin' yer job for you, right?" He questioned and Keyara winced, feeling her heart tighten more than usual. Zanza was done playing, he wanted her to do the job right and if he had to, he'd take control and force her to do so. "R-right." Keyara sighed out sadly, looking back to the arena in sadness.

"But why do I have to do fight them in the lunch hall?" She questioned, raising a brow as she followed Dickson down to the arena, so they could get to the lunch hall that once belonged to Giants. "Cause it's yer job Keyara, get that through yer thick head." He grumbled out, annoyed. He knew Keyara was annoying him on purpose, trying to enact some kind of punishment that wouldn't result in her attacking him; Zanza would stop her anyways. Keyara growled, crossing her arms as she looked down at the weapon she held, it was a replica Monado that Zanza himself made specifically for her. She rolled her eyes in disgust, he was mocking her, she just knew it! "Get use to being his slave," Dickson said, glaring at her as they entered the lunch hall. "you lost to him millennia ago, now it's time to pay the price." He said, looking away from her and Keyara growled.

"Just like you want Zanza to pay for making Shulk look like **him**! Your own son!" Keyara demanded and Dickson's gaze turned murderous. "Enough!" He shouted, gripping her neck as he spun toward her, choking her slightly. "You know damn well it was the Mechonis who killed them, not Zanza!" He shouted and Keyara gasped for air, looking at him. "You know…*wheeze* as well as I do! *Wheeze* That Zanza killed them, not *wheeze* Mechonis!" Keyara growled out, wheezing. Dickson narrowed his eyes and dropped her, turning away in anger. He knew she was right...but he didn't wish to believe her. He had worked with Zanza for years, why betray him now? He did want Zanza to pay for killing Fiona and Shulken, had for years when he learned the truth from Mel, who told him Keyara had shown her the truth.

He sighed, rubbing his head before looking at Keyara, seeing she was trying to regain her breath and he sighed. Damn him and his old age. "Get up." He said softly, making her look at him in confusion. "P-pardon?" She questioned, rubbing her throat gently, using ether to heal herself. "I said get up, I don't want to repeat myself!" Dickson growled out, trying not to sound soft. Keyara narrowed her eyes slightly, before standing up; if he wasn't attacking her she was okay with doing what she was told to do. Though she knew, Keyara always knew; he was going soft on her.

Back when she was a Goddess, they were somewhat close, they were like family almost. Her, Meyneth, Zanza, Egil, Alvis, Venea, Lorithia and Dickson, they were like a family almost. Things changed though and Zanza grew hungry for more power, especially after Keyara gave her powers away to be a mortal and everything was thrown into chaos. "They're gettin' close." Dickson said, before looking at Keyara and walked off. "Kill them Keyara." He said and Keyara scoffed. "Make someone else do it, I refuse!" She stated and Dickson glared at her. "Keyara." He growled out and she narrowed her eyes threateningly at him. "I refuse!" She defied again and Dickson sighed.

He snapped his fingers and Keyara's eyes widened as she felt Zanza squeeze her heart and she fell to her knees, trying not to cry out in pain. "That's yer job Keyara," He began, glaring at her as she tried to stop the pain, "as part of the Trinity, it means you do as Zanza says. No and's, if's, or but's." He explained and Keyara felt herself slowly giving in to the pain. "She ain't crying Zanza." He said, surprised and suddenly Keyara's eyes widened in pain as her pupils shrank and she cried out in agonizing pain as a wave of ether dispersed from her, hitting Dickson and everyone in Prison Island. The monsters were going to tear anyone they saw apart now.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

They had finally gotten to the second floor to open the doors to the lunch hall, glad they could continue forward and do what they needed. "Is anyone else uneasy?" Fiora questioned as they turned around to head back to the first floor. "What do you mean?" Melia asked, confused. "We haven't encountered Dickson or Keyara yet, I thought we would've encountered one of them by now." Fiora said, rubbing her head confused. "Now that you mention it." Shulk commented, bringing a hand to his chin. "I would've thought we would've at least encountered Dickson by now." Dunban commented, rubbing his bad arm. "I think Keyara would be kept closer to Zanza, it's obvious he doesn't want to relinquish his hold on her." Dunban said as Alvis winced and Melia glared at him.

"Dunban!" Melia slightly scolded, looking at Alvis worried and Dunban winced. "S-sorry Melia." He responded softly and she sighed, rolling her eyes. Shulk looked at Alvis as well, seeing how depressed he was, he hadn't been himself, even when they declared they were going in. Granted he was determined as the rest of them but after awhile, he became depressed having not encountered Dickson or Keyara. They needed to save Keyara and have everyone at one hundred percent if they hoped to defeat Zanza and anyone else. As they made it to the first floor, they heard a blood-curling scream and a wave of ether hit them, making them all cry out in surprise or groan from the force. They felt unbearable pain surge through them for a split second before it faded away...and they realized that scream. "Keyara!" Willow shouted and took off, running toward the noise. "Willow, stop!" Shulk shouted, running after her, his eyes flashing for a brief second.

Willow only got to the fountain before a beast dropped beside her and she gasped, eyes wide as she saw the odd creature. Shulk got to her and used **Monado Shield** , protecting both of them from the monsters tail. It looked like an Eks of some kind but it was bigger, it had a long tail that had spikes running down the top of it. It was covered in the odd, glowing blue signs like the rest of the monsters and its eyes glowed red with unmatched fury. "What is this thing?" Shulk wondered as the others came over, readying themselves.

"Looks like an Eks, like the ones at Eryth Sea and Prison Island." Melia said, readying a **Flare** with her staff. "And the Eks at Makna!" Riki stated before they all heard a cold, chilling chuckle. "This, my friends," A voice said above them and they gasped, seeing Keyara there with a grin. "is my pet." She commented, closing her eyes. "Keyara!" Fiora called out, even as Alvis's eyes were wide in concern for Keyara. "We came to save you!" Sharla called out, bringing a hand to her chest. "Saving?" Keyara questioned, as she opened her eyes, yet as they were too far away, they couldn't tell the color but there was no echo to her voice either.

"I don't need any saving." She said, rubbing her neck. "Keyara?" Willow questioned, not liking how calm Keyara was about all of this. "I don't need to be saved." Keyara suddenly said, shocking them all. "I am **the key** after all, I am meant to make a new world with my powers." She said, glaring at them all and they backed up as red ether pooled around her. "I am to help Zanza and Dickson destroy imperfect beings like yourselves!" She shouted as she outstretched a hand. "And you all stand in my way!" She shouted and shot the red beam of ether at them, it exploded in front of them.

"Ah!" They screamed in surprised as they were blown back and they heard Keyara chuckle. "Mortem, kill them!" Keyara shouted, before she spun on her heel and left. "If you can kill 'death' itself, I'll be in the lunch hall, waiting for you all." She said before she disappeared out of their sight. "What the-?" Reyn didn't get to finish his sentence before Mortem slammed his tail into Reyn, the spikes toward him, ripping the armor at his arm. "Reyn!" Shulk shouted in worry, yet Sharla let off a **Heal Bullet** to Reyn, repairing the armor and healing his arm. "What was all that?" Fiora questioned Shulk as she neared him, dodging the tail. "I don't know." Shulk said, making sure the shield was still strong. "Though I do know we're going to have a talk with Keyara, something didn't seem right." He commented and heard Dunban grunt.

"You mean how there was no echo?!" He shouted, jumping away from the Eks tail. "Exactly!" Shulk shouted, charging forward and swinging his sword into the Eks side, making Mortem neigh out in pain. The blade on Mortem's head began to glow purple and black, pulsing slightly and Alvis gasped. "Dodge!" He shouted as he jumped back, even as Mortem reared back on it's hind legs. "Watch out!" Willow cried out in alarm, knowing what he meant. Mortem turned its attention toward Shulk and swung its head at him, making him gasp and duck as the blade went over him. Mortem kept going and hit a pillar and they saw a portion of the pillar dissolve and they winced...had that hit Shulk, he would've been killed!

"What was that?!" Melia demanded, blue eyes wide with horror. "I remember him now." Alvis growled out, eyes full of sorrow. "Alvis?" Willow questioned, confused. "Mortem!" Alvis shouted and the Eks turned its attention to Alvis, neighing softly. "Stop this nonsense! You don't need to kill us!" Alvis shouted yet Mortem only neighed and charged Alvis, the blade-like horn on his head pointed toward Alvis. Alvis dodged before striking Mortem in the side, making the Eks neigh once more in pain before kicking Alvis back. "Alvis!" Sharla shouted and ran to help him up, even as he groaned in pain. "He's never done that before." He commented, rubbing his chest to soothe the pain. "You've encountered him before?" Sharla questioned and he nodded, watching as Reyn tried to keep the Eks away from Riki.

"Keyara raised him when she found him wounded here, since then he's always been loyal to her." He said before Sharla used a **Heal Bullet** on him. "Zanza used him whenever he could, used him to make a new world. Mortem means Death and he lived up to his name, his horn dissolves anything it touches when he used his powers." Alvis explained and Sharla winced...nice to know. "Currently, it seems like he's obeying Keyara's orders but the red ether around him proves a different answer… it's Zanza, he's forcing him to kill us." Alvis said softly and Sharla recognized that look...they would have to kill him to stop him.

"Alvis." She said sadly and he sighed, rubbing his head. "I hope Keyara can forgive us for what it is we must do." He said and Sharla nodded, she's sure Keyara would understand. _**"Kill him if you must."**_ A voice said to them all and their eyes widened...they recognized that voice. _**"He will be reborn eventually, just please...end his pain."**_ The voice said before it faded away completely and they looked around, seeing white ether leave...Keyara had asked them to kill Mortem. "Then...we will!" Shulk shouted, determined to do as Keyara wished. "Let's end his suffering, release him of his pain!" Willow shouted and they all nodded, charging forward.

Though Keyara hadn't left, she had stayed and was hiding behind a pillar on the second floor, watching as they fought with Mortem, tears running down her face. She hated knowing Mortem would be killed but it was needed, he had been controlled by Zanza for far too long, taken out of her control to fight those he didn't want to. He was generally a gentle creature, odd looking but overall gentle. _'I'm sorry...Mortem.'_ Keyara thought as she turned away, hearing the Monado enlarged to deal the final blow. _'Forgive them...forgive me.'_ She thought before she disappeared behind a small door, heading toward the lunch hall.

Shulk panted as he deactivated the Monado, putting it away before looking at the others, seeing they were all worn out. He looked over at Mortem who slowly faded away and he sighed sadly, looking to the ground; in the last few moments of Mortem's life they had seen gratefulness in the Eks eyes. They had freed him from the bindings of ether and ended his suffering, he was now free. "Let's keep going." He said and they nodded, ignoring their sadness for a moment as they continued on forward. As they neared the Lunch Hall, they heard what sounded like ether being discharged, before something exploded and they ran in, gasping as they saw Keyara slammed into the wall on the other side, groaning in pain and looking across from her, they saw Dickson scoff and lean his gun against his shoulder.

"You'll do as yer told!" He growled out, glaring at her and Keyara used the wall to help her stand, glaring in return. "No, I refuse to!" Keyara shouted, her voice cracking...was she...crying? "I can't hurt them!" Keyara shouted, gripping her head in aggravation. "Do you want Zanza to take control and kill ya?!" He shouted and they gasped as red ether gathered around Keyara. "I'd rather die than fight them!" She shouted in outrage, the red ether pulsing from her and blowing Dickson back a bit before he began chuckling. "Wrong move Missy." He stated before standing and pointing the gun at her.

"Time to let him do as he pleases." Dickson said and let the shot off as Keyara gasped. "Keyara?!" The others shouted running forward but were too late, the bullet hit Keyara. It wasn't a fatal bullet, not one that would kill her but it was full of Zanza's ether, which entered her and made her cry out in pain, feeling Zanza slowly push his power over her. _**"Obey me!"**_ She heard Zanza shout and her eyes turned storm-blue before a pulse of gold ether shot from her, hitting the others and throwing them back, making them groan. Dickson looked over at them and chuckled. "Yer all right on time!" He exclaimed, taking a puff of his cigarette and blowing out the smoke. "You'll be fighting Keyara, she has a little surprise for you all to see." He said and a black portal appeared under him and he disappeared.

"Dammit, he's gone!" Sharla said before Keyara stood and they noticed an odd sword on her back. "Keyara?" Melia began softly, taking a few steps forward. Keyara looked up and they saw the storm-blue eyes, before she slowly pulled the sword off her back. "Like Dickson said," She began, voice echoed by Zanza as she slowly pulled it over her shoulder. "your fight if with me." She said before a blue blade appeared from the odd sword, making them gasp. "You'll die by a True Gods replica." She said, pointing the replica Monado at them. It looked like Shulk's Monado when the chains were undone except the main body was black with blue lines flowing through it and where the blue ether flowed the ether was pure white. "Shulk, that looks like your old Monado." Reyn said and Keyara chuckled, activating it fully and the blue blade nearly reached them as **Buster** was activated.

"It's meant to," She said before she deactivated it and brought it closer to her. "the old Monado was given to Keyara, as a means to protect herself." She said, sticking the sword in the ground and leaning against it. "You see, when I first made the sword, I gave it to Keyara to keep and use to protect herself but she didn't want to keep it forever. She did something that made her stop using it." She mumbled the last bit, looking curious. "When she turned mortal, I knew my chance to get what I wanted was just around the corner...but Keyara couldn't use the Monado and while I knew this, I knew she wasn't aware, so I turned myself into a Monado and took over Arglas as a way to being stronger and getting what I needed." Keyara commented, before backing up a little.

"When Keyara lost her control, I took MY Monado back and gave it to Arglas as it was the only thing that actually allowed the Bionis to have a Monado of its own." She said with a shrug and then looked at the sword. "As I need a way for Keyara to continue protecting herself and even kill you all, I began working on another Monado, one I recently finished." She pulled it out again and spun it a few times. "It may not be as strong as the original but it'll still kill you!" She shouted as she charged and swung at Melia, who jumped back and Shulk clashed with her. "Let see who is stronger!" Keyara shouted, the storm blue eyes wide with maniacal glee as she spun and clashed with him again, the blades of ether sparking with one another.

Reyn came up beside her but she jumped back and jumped up again, spinning as her foot connected with his head, sending him down. As she landed Dunban charged forward yet she parried his blow and kicked him away and Fiora charged. She was wearing a Attack V suit, thus making her stronger but she was slower and Keyara used ether to blow her back and Sharla gasped running toward her to help her. Riki and Willow charged together, hoping to overcome her and Keyara looked at them, eyes flashing green as wind blew at them harshly. Riki flew back but Willow stood her ground. When the gust subsided, Keyara was right next to her and Willow gasped as she saw red ether around Keyara's unoccupied hand. She grabbed Willow by her throat and unleashed the ether, burning her.

"Willow!" Alvis shouted and charged with Shulk, the two nodding as they both saw a vision. Keyara stopped burning Willow and threw her at them. Shulk caught Willow as Alvis continued forward and clashed blades with Keyara, the two exchanging blows. Reyn came up beside Alvis, trying to hit Keyara but she was faster and smarter, using ether to increase her speed, evasion and her eyes flashing every now and then, she had an advantage against them both together. Riki came up behind her and Keyara growled, rolling to the side and striking, hitting Riki and making him cry out in pain. "Riki!" Sharla shouted and let off a **Heal Bullet** to the Nopon and Keyara glared at her.

"You're making things harder!" She shouted, charging Sharla who growled as she jumped back. "Sharla!" Shulk shouted and used **Monado Shield** again to protect them as Keyara's sword bounced off the shield. "Dammit!" Keyara shouted and jumped back as Sharla let off a few bullets and Keyara growled, trying to block them yet didn't succeed as two embedded themselves in her body. She brought her own shield up, blocking the other bullets and absorbing Melia's ether attacks and even some of Riki's. "This isn't doing us any good, guys!" Reyn shouted, glaring at Keyara...when suddenly...her eyes began flickering between two different colors. "Gah, time's running out." Keyara growled out, gripping her head.

"Time?" Shulk questioned and Willow gasped. "That's right!" She shouted, eyes wide as she remembered. "Zanza has a time limit with Keyara, even here, his reach his still slightly limited because his hold on her is old!" She exclaimed and Shulk smirked. "Then all we need to do is stall!" He said and charged and Keyara growled. She jumped back and then made a run for it, trying to get away. "Get back here!" Reyn shouted and everyone ran after her as she made to get away. She entered the transported and minutes later, they did as well all appearing at a long hallway and they saw Keyara turn down a corner.

"After her!" Alvis shouted and they noticed the dead look was gone, replaced with determination. "Got it!" They shouted, running down the hall, being careful not to hit one another with their weapons. They turned down the hallway as well and entered and arena and noticed that no one was there. "What the heck?" They questioned, looking around yet Keyara was above them, behind a pillar, near Dickson trying to catch her breath as the storm-blue slowly left her eyes. She felt eyes and looked over at Dickson and he motioned his head to the transporter behind him and she went toward it, eventually leaving.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Keyara sighed as Dickson walked past her, heading toward the top and she sighed, rubbing her arms, feeling cold. Zanza would be able to defeat them if he tried...yet Keyara knew she would never let it happen...she couldn't. She felt ether swirl and looked up, knowing that Zanza had called Dickson and that the man was going to Zanza's dimension to speak to him personally...thus...leaving her with the others. _'If it comes down to it...I will do it. I will kill myself.'_ Keyara thought and closed her eyes, breaking an oath she made. White and blue ether left her body, spreading forward and heading down the path she came.

It reached the others, still inside, trying to move forward...when several people fell to the ground. Alvis, Melia, Willow and Fiora all collapsed the their knees, screaming in pain as though they were being cut apart. "Guys!" Shulk shouted and ran toward them, kneeling next to them all as they stopped screaming, slowly recovering their breath. "W-what...was that?" Fiora gasped up, her throat burning. "What...just...happened?" Willow questioned, wondering why the pain felt familiar. "An oath…" Melia commented, eyes wide as tears ran down her face. "Keyara...broke an oath…" Alvis mumbled, holding a hand to his mouth in shock. "An oath?" Sharla questioned, lifting Melia's face slightly, trying to gauge her reaction. "Everyone can make an oath, these oaths can be broken...but the one who makes the oath is hurt." Alvis said before Melia looked at him. "Unless she makes it to someone else, then the one whom the oath is sworn to is hurt instead." Melia explained and their eyes widened.

"What oath did Keyara make?" Reyn asked, curious. "She swore to me and Alvis...never to use a move that would kill her." Melia said when both Fiora and Willow looked up, curious. "Then...why are we affected?" Fiora asked before Willow, finally having recovered her breath. "She must've sworn to Willow and Meyneth. As you were the host for Meyneth, you were affected as well." Alvis commented and Willow hummed. 'An...oath?' She wondered...before her eyes widened. "Ether Release!" Willow shouted, eyes wide and Melia nodded sadly. "She swore she would never use Ether Release, made the oath and swore to me and Alvis that she would never resort to such a move." Melia explained and Alvis growled, standing up yet groaned a little in pain as his body protested the movement.

"We...have to stop her. She might use it to release Zanza." He said and helped Melia up, yet this confused them except Fiora, who remembered the conversations and Willow, who knew the truth. "Why stop if it free her?" Riki asked, very confused about the need to stop Keyara. "Because," Melia said as she tried to stand straight, the pain slowly disappearing. "if Keyara uses Ether Release...she dies." She said softly and helped Willow up and everyone gasped, their eyes wide. "What?!" Shulk shouted as he helped Fiora up, her grunting in pain a little. "Ether Release unleashes all the ether in Keyara's body in one go. Ether is our life force, thus if she releases all of it...she too will die." Alvis explained, rubbing his shoulder and groaning as it felt sore. "Then we must stop her!" Sharla shouted and everyone nodded, heading toward the transporter in front of them and appearing up closer to the top.

Keyara heard ether swirl and looked to her left, gasping as she saw the others. "There she is!" Shulk shouted and they all ran toward her but she took off. "Keyara, wait!" Willow shouted and they ran as fast as they could. Shulk used Speed to make them faster and to catch up with her and she growled, bringing her sword out and using her own ether to speed her up. Shulk was the first to reach her and he swung, trying to stop her yet Keyara dodged and swung herself, knocking his sword away yet continued running.

Riki had Reyn throw him and he was successful as he hit Keyara in the back, making her growl as she felt his weapon hit her back. She grabbed Riki as he let go and threw him back at the others, Reyn catching him as they happened. _'Dammit, I'm not use to running and fighting at the same time!'_ Keyara thought and continued, trying to get away. _**"Fight them!"**_ She heard Zanza shout and she growled. _'Never!'_ She shouted back and she ran up the steps right as Willow and Alvis reached her and she growled.

She swung, blocking Willow's sword before she back-flipped, avoiding Alvis's strike and continued forward. Fiora jumped over them and swung down, using her speed suit to reach her better and Keyara gasped as she spun, seeing her. She jumped backed, avoiding the attack and Fiora's daggers embedded themselves in the ground. Keyara growled, feeling Zanza enter her mind but she pushed him back, saying she'll fight but he was to leave her alone to get away. She turned to go up another flight of stairs and blocked a bullet from Sharla's gun before rolling forward, avoiding Dunban's sword and then blocked Reyn's guarder. As she went up the stairs they turned to ice wherever she stepped and she glared at Melia.

She used her fire ether to melt the ice, making easier to get up the stairs, before realizing she reached a dead end and growled, turning toward the others. As Dickson wasn't around, they could still leave; she had to get them to leave! "There's nowhere to go Keyara!" Shulk shouted, all of them realizing this was where Sorean once died and knowing Keyara was blocked. Keyara growled and stabbed her sword into the ground in a small indent before her and a portal appeared off to the side. "Run!" Keyara shouted, confusing them...she wasn't...currently controlled by Zanza. "You guys can't defeat him the way you are, not with him controlling me!" She stated, purple eyes filling with tears.

"We're not leaving you Keyara!" Dunban shouted, angry at her insistence for them to run. "We're not giving up on you!" Riki exclaimed, waving his biter around. "You never gave up on us, even when he gave up on ourselves!" Shulk stated, taking a step forward. "You believed in us, even when no one else did!" Melia cried out, feeling tears well up in her own eyes; she had to believe in her 'sister'. "You taught us that even with the odds stacked against us, we could still overcome anything!" Sharla said, taking a few steps forward, knowing they had to get her back. "You showed us the truth, showed us what we needed to do." Reyn said, reading himself in case she got ready to attack.

"Even if we're not in control of this world, of anything, we can overcome anything. You can win against Zanza!" Fiora shouted, knowing what Keyara was feeling as the woman lowered her head. "You taught us what we needed to know, taught us that not everything is as it seems." Willow commented and Keyara began shaking with uncontrolled emotions. "You gave us the courage to do that impossible, you can release him Keyara, without using Ether Release!" Alvis stated, before taking a few steps closer, near the middle. "You can release him Keyara, you just need to-!" He was cut off as Keyara seemed to explode with rage. "You all don't understand!" She shouted, glaring at them all, angered they were trying and unable to understand.

"None of you understand, it's not that easy!" She shouted, a pulse of ether escaping her in her anger. "Zanza holds my life, despite a limit of time controlling me, it's long enough for him to make me kill you all!" She shouted, feeling her heart tighten. "I killed Meyneth, I killed a Goddess, I killed Elite Guards and monsters that no one today can kill! What makes you think you all are any different?!" She shouted, holding her head in anger and frustration. "Because...we know you." Alvis said, making her gasp and look up, confused. He was looking to the ground, his hands closed tightly into fists as he tried to control himself. "You've been fighting off Zanza every time he controls you," He said, looking at her with his silver-blue eyes. "you are able to hold him off long enough, despite your pain." He said and took another step closer.

"You can hold him off long enough for us to save you Keyara, you don't have to suffer this burden alone. Trust us, trust us to save you." He said as he got closer still. "But...I struck a Goddess down...I killed people no one can kill alone…" Keyara sniffled out, holding herself as he felt her heart get squeezed but she pushed past the pain. "We know Keyara but that won't stop us, you've held him back when he controls you, preventing him from killing us, you hold everything back!" He shouted and Keyara flinched back in shock. "You can reject him Keyara, you can win and you don't have to kill yourself to do it. Even if he controls your heart, your mind, your body, your ether! You have the ability to dispel him Keyara, you don't have to die!" He stated and held her shoulders, close enough now that he could touch her.

"You just have to trust us!" He stated and she felt tears roll down her face without her consent...when Alvis pulled her into an embrace and she gasped. "You can still have a life, still have a life with us...with me." He said as he pulled away and kissed her, shocking her. She felt ether pour into her from Alvis and gasped before pushing him back, looking at him shocked. "You will not die protecting me Alvis," She spat, glaring at him and he was shocked at her anger. "I won't let you kill yourself trying to remove him." She said before the portal closed and ether swirled around her.

"Keyara?" Willow questioned before ether swirled around them, preventing them from moving and Alvis felt himself pushed back to the others. "I can't let him do as he pleases anymore." Keyara said and closed her eyes, the ether getting more violent around her. _**"What are you doing?!"**_ She heard Zanza shout but the ether around her pushed him back, keeping her in her right mind. Ether poured toward her, she was drawing some ether from everything around her and they saw the orbs begin to change, each one turning a different color. "No, Keyara, don't!" Melia shouted, eyes wide in horror as she knew what was happening. "Don't do it, Keyara!" Shulk shouted, trying to move forward but the ether-like-wind around him prevented him from going forward.

"No, Keyara!" Riki shouted, being held by Dunban. "Keyara, you can't!" Fiora shouted, green eyes wide. "Meyneth wouldn't want this!" She cried out and Keyara flinched but didn't move. The Monado before her activated against her will and Keyara grabbed it before she turned the blade toward herself and they gasped. "Ether Release!" Keyara shouted, glaring at the sword. "No!" They shouted as she drove them blade through herself and the orbs glowed...before ether exploded from her. She cried out in as the sword fell from her, disappearing as the ether destroyed it and they all grunted in strain as the ether pushed them back. An explosion happened from where she was, multi-colored ether going in several different directions as she released all the ether within her.

Slowly, everything began to subside and they all grunted, sitting up and getting the dirt and small debris from the explosion off them, trying to see through the smoke and dust. "Keyara?" Willow asked before they heard a _'thud'_ and gasped, running forward as the dust subsided enough for them to see a silhouette. "Keyara!" They all shouted, kneeling beside her as Alvis lifted her up, looking around. Several all wounds had reopened yet the one where she stabbed herself had been healed over. Her gloves were also unharmed it seemed as they noticed they were protected by ether yet they were soaked with blood. Removing the gloves they saw all the scars she had obtained from using the Monado were once more opened and bleeding as well, yet it looked like the blood had stopped. Melia put the gloves back on, lowering her head in sadness. "This…" She sniffled, holding a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs, "this can't be happening." She whimpered out, feeling sadness overtake her.

Keyara looked peaceful though, like no burdens were left for her to bare yet they knew...they knew she had felt a great deal of pain when releasing herself. Slowly, everyone broke down. Fiora began to cry openly, Shulk hugging her as he too cried, when would the killing stop? Sharla hung her head as Reyn gently rubbed her back, both eyes filled with tears, Zanza had gotten his wish in the end...she was gone. Dunban simply looked to the ground, hoping to stop his tears but it was useless...he had lost another comrade once again. Riki simply sat down beside her silently, holding her one of her hands with his wings and closing his eyes, weeping silently. He had lost a child today, lost one he had considered a littlepon. Alvis leaned his head against Keyara's, openly crying as the woman he loved, the woman who loved him in return...lost their life trying to protect them from someone who could kill them.

Willow lowered her head, feeling tears run down her face and gasped, bringing a hand to her face and noticed they were wet. Once more...she had lost a dear friend. Once more, someone she cared about had died. Someone had lost their life, had it taken away before their time...had died at the hands of someone else. _'Violet...why can't I save anyone?'_ She thought, remembering her old friend that had something similar happen to her. Her life taken away, transformed without her consent and killed by someone else's hand. Suddenly a small glow caught her attention and she looked down, seeing one of the orbs was full.

Her eyes widened as she saw it blink between blue and black, flashing as though alerting those around that something...wondrous had happened. Willow looked at Keyara closely...before her eyes widened as she saw the slight rise and fall of her chest. "Keyara?" Willow questioned, grabbing their attention as they looked at her confused. "Willow, what's-?" Shulk stopped as he saw Willow lift Keyara's left hand, the one Riki was holding and tilted the glove to show them what she saw. The orb was flashing and they saw Keyara's chest rise and fall, softly, almost unnoticed but it proved to them that she was alive.

"She's alive!" Melia exclaimed, blue eyes wide in shock. "She's alive!" She exclaimed again, looking for the bag they dropped that held ether crystals. "She needs ether, now!" Alvis shouted, silver-blue eyes full of hope. Melia ran off with Fiora following, the two looking for the bag and Sharla began working on stopping the bleeding. "Hopefully this will help." Sharla said and used **Heal Round** , healing everyone of their wounds and they noticed the blood disappear and the wounds close. Her complexion got a big brighter and was no longer pale, yet she needed ether, now! "How is she still alive?" Dunban questioned, yet Alvis sighed in relief. "I made it so the gloves never depleted of ether, that way, she would stay alive, so she wouldn't die!" He said and Reyn looked confused. "Then, does that mean Zanza still has her?" He asked but Alvis shook his head. "No, Zanza held onto the ether inside Keyara's body, not the ether in her gloves. When she used Ether Release, it release everything **inside her** , not everything in her gloves as they were designed to keep her alive." He explained and they smiled, she was finally free.

Suddenly, ether everywhere began to float toward Keyara, her body reacting unconsciously to her need of ether. Melia and Fiora returned with the bag and dropped it next to Keyara, even as Melia began looking for the correct ether crystals that Keyara needed. "Did you find it?" Fiora asked as Melia brought of a small chunk of purple ether crystals. "Pure ether, right here." She said and handed it to Sharla who smiled and took it. Fiora broke the crystal to work as bullets and Sharla used the purple ether as she shout it off to work and the ether instantly went into Keyara, filling one orb before it drained. "This is gonna be fun." Sharla mumbled, repeating the process. "We need to get to a safer place." Willow said and the others nodded, standing. "Let's go." Alvis said, carrying Keyara bridal style as Sharla continued her process and they quickly left as a portal opened up before them and they ran into, leaving Prison Island.

They were all unaware someone was behind the pillar, who sighed, blowing out smoke. "Looks like the girl survived and broke her control over Zanza, that's new." Dickson said, shocked Keyara broke Zanza's hold on her. He remembered seeing Zanza scream in anger and shock as Keyara released herself from his hold, thus angering him yet it shocked Dickson. If Keyara could relinquish her control...could Dickson? No...he needed a different way to be released, though it wasn't one he would give up without a fight. "Be careful kid, you know what to do. Come back when she's healed." Dickson said before he disappeared, called back to Zanza's dimension...until the end came.


End file.
